


I Like You A Latte

by calebbart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Real World, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, F/M, M/M, Scisaac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calebbart/pseuds/calebbart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac Lahey is an anxiety-stricken art student with a bad spending habit. To put that better, he's a broke, anxiety-stricken art student with a bad spending habit. So when he goes to apply for a job at a local coffee shop, the last thing he needs is Scott McCall, the hot, compassionate boss who seems to make all of these problems disappear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like You A Latte

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a while ago (back when I was a major Teen Wolf fan). I'm not going to delete it because I don't like losing things, but I do not plan on updating (at least anytime soon).

Isaac adjusted his tie, and took a big gulp of the chill, November air. The last time he’d had a job was his sophomore year of high school, and his people skills weren’t that good then and they had definitely not improved in the past five years. Isaac fixed his tie again. He took a lap around the local coffee shop. He checked his watch. It read 12:43, he was due in two minutes. He counted down from ten, taking a breath each number, a technique he’d learned in middle school. Messing with his tie one last time and checking his suit for lint, Isaac opened the door and stepped into McCall’s Café.

The immense smell of coffee grounds filled the small shop. The shop had three booths on both sides and five circular tables arranged in the middle. The circular tables each had about two to four varieties of chairs. A rowdy group of seven teenagers were all piled into one booth, where they argued over the difference between what “indie” was and what “hipster” was. A guy Isaac recognized from his Economics class (Danny, he believed) sat at one of the circular tables with a green shirt and a stylized front pocket. Paintings from local artists hung all around the room. One in particular, a wolf howling at a moon, really sparked Isaac’s interest. 

The ring of the bell connected to the door broke Isaac from his thoughts. A very attractive man carrying a backpack on one shoulder and a skateboard in his free hand entered through the doorway. His short, dark hair would’ve barely reached Isaac’s nose. He wore a tie-dye shirt with “McCall’s Café” and a small, steaming coffee cup printed on the front along with khaki shorts and black vans. He also wore long socks decorated with little skateboards. He smelled of coffee and pine. Isaac pinned him for a regular customer or a worker. Isaac was very surprised when he turned and looked straight at him.

“You must be Isaac!” He said “I’m Scott the owner.” Shocked and at a loss for words, Isaac just stared. He’d expected some a little more… professional. Especially not someone as attractive as Scott was. 

“Wait, you are Isaac, right?” Scott asked, looking worried as if he had created an awkward situation.

“Y-yes,” Isaac stammered, breaking out of his trance “I am.” He immediately felt a tightness grip in his chest. He’d started with a bad first impression. His palms got clammy and he felt his entire body began to sweat. 

“Great! We can just sit here.” Scott gestured to the closest circular table. Isaac, grabbing the most comfortable looking chair, took a deep breath and sat “So,” Scott said pulling a notebook out of his back “how’d you hear about my place?”

“Well my roommate, Derek Hale, his sister works here,” Isaac said “and I, uh, have seen it around and I, like, have y’know, heard about it.”

“Oh Cora! She’s great!” He said scribbiling in his notes. “Aight, so why do you want to work here?” Scott asked

“To be honest, I really need the extra money for art supplies and such, but I-I like coffee too, a-and I’m a-a really hard worker.” Isaac paused. This always happened. He was choking. He couldn’t do it. Just breath, he told himself. Scott looked up from where he was writing notes. 

“You good?” Scott asked with a concerned look on his face. His strong features tightening. He put his hand on Isaac’s arm. The interaction raised Isaac’s heart rate and he felt himself flush.

“Yeah, I-I I’m good,” Isaac said “I was just, uh, thinking.” He felt the grip in his chest loosen, and his palms seemed dryer. Tightness in his pants began to rise along with his newfound calamity.

“Alright,” Scott said, taking his hand off Isaac’s arm “So, how much do you think you would be able to work a week?”

“Uh, I think around twenty hours a week, I have four classes going right now and I haven’t had a job since high school.” Isaac answered with surprising easiness.

“Understandable.” Scott murmured, while he wrote some things down. Isaac sat there and counted backwards from ten, taking slow breaths. “Alright,” Scott said after a while, “Um, What’s your T-shirt size?”

“An extra-large” Isaac answered, wondering where the question had come from.

“Okay, stay right here.” Scott got up and ran behind a counter and disappeared into what seemed to be a backroom. Isaac took some breaths and tried to slyly conceal his very strong erection. Checking around to make sure no one would see him he saw a very fit guy, who couldn’t have been older than sixteen, had joined his classmate at their table. The teenagers were still debating but it was over something new and Isaac didn’t really care enough to eavesdrop. 

Isaac almost jumped when a girl with curvy, blonde hair sat down at his table. She wore a McCall’s Café shirt cut with the sleeves missing and the collar cut lower, exposing a good portion of her chest, and black jeans.

“So,” she said, smirking “did you get the job?” 

“I, uh, I,” Isaac stammered, her cleavage not helping with his particular situation “I don’t know yet.” He was intimidated yet vaguely intrigued by her. She seemed like someone he shouldn’t hang around but would anyway.

“Well,” she said cocking her head “I’m Erica.” She stuck out her hand for a handshake. Isaac looked at it for a second and then took it. He didn’t know her but he liked her and if he was going to work here he might as well make some friends.

“Isaac.” 

“Erica, can you come get back to work.” A dark-skinned guy from behind the counter called out to her.

“Gosh Boyd, stop being a buzzkill,” she yelled back. Turning back to Isaac, “Nice to meet you, good luck.” Isaac swore he saw her wink as she got up. Shortly after she left, Scott returned from the back room. He was carrying something but Isaac couldn’t quite make out what it was.

“Sorry that took so long,” he said walking closer. When he started to sit down Isaac saw that it was one of the McCall’s café shirts. “So could you be here tomorrow around one o’clock for some training and we can work out your schedule?”

“Wait what?” Isaac said “You’re hiring me right now?”

“Well yeah why not? You need the job and I need an employee” Scott said, with a grinning as though he thought he was being clever. Something that made Isaac’s insides fire up.

“Uh, yeah okay. Tomorrow around one. Sounds good.” Isaac said, trying to conceal the excitement and anxiety inside of him. 

“Rad,” Scott said “Here’s your shirt, I’ll see you tomorrow.” He stood up, handing Isaac his shirt. As Isaac stood and took the shirt, their hands brushed and Isaac felt his heart skip a beat.

“See you tomorrow.” Isaac said taking the shirt and quickly leaving to get outside.

He walked to his old, bear up car trying to hide his obvious erection. Sitting in his car, Isaac palmed his slacks and situated himself in a comfortable position. He had a grin on his face from ear to ear. He couldn’t believe he’d actually gotten a job. And the people that worked there seemed really cool. Scott wouldn’t be bad to look at either. For the first time in what felt like forever Isaac was genuinely happy.


End file.
